1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an apparatus for the purpose of monitoring or controlling the register of a printing press or cut-off unit.
2. The Prior Art
Devices for controlling the register of printing presses are known from the prior art. A circumferential control system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,282. A lateral register control system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,664.
Additionally, the Gravure-Research Institute has conducted research into the problem of improved control of printing presses and has issued a series of reports disclosing the results of these research efforts. Report No. M-52, which was presented in November of 1975, deals with the problem of programmed printing press control. Report No. P-39, which was presented in November of 1974, deals with the problem of monitoring and controlling printing presses by means of a computer system.
Previous attempts at improved digital press controls have either been controls of fairly limited capability such as disclosed in the '664 and '282 patents or have been guite elaborate and expensive digital control systems. There has been a need for an improved control system, which is relatively inexpensive, but which provides improved control and which could be connected into a higher level supervisory apparatus.